parallelscenariofandomcom-20200215-history
(Storyline 22) Storyline quotes
"Remember James, you once steal their money (mean the crime organizations in Arius). What will happen if they know your identity and try to get their money back ?" --------------------------- "The Orion is now seperated into 3 sides: The side that Mabus took control, Gabriel side and Mathier side" Article: How Mabus, from the most powerful criminal mastermind to become the leader of the Orion ? Gabriel: the side that also corrupted by the black ops, dirty trade, illegal spaceship, contraband from Earth to Arius and in reverse ( also to other planets). Mathier: the side that is thought to be the only "Holy side" in Orion, that is still follow the Orion ultimate target: Safety and advanced fro Humanity Mathier is also the side that blow up the Mabus sub station where James is in there..... There is now also appear a new international crime ogranization that is considered to be the most powerful one, and is thought to be created by Orion League. ------------------------ The missing years in James life is revealed that he is actually a soldier/ general fight for the Orion League 's army during the war in Arius with the Hobrinuk. ---------------------------------- Mabus now instigate the Hobrinuk to cause chaos in the Human being border. James is one more time ask to pacify these rebellions Mabus is now have the WMD as it can cause earthquake like in San Andreas (2015) ----------------- After James pacify the chaos in South America and Western Europe, to terminate him, Mabus decide to reveal his past for the everyone..... ------------------------ During James 20 years in Arius, the project of hybrid -human, superpower-human, highly intelligence human, AI human, ..... are fail and cause significant disaster, so the Orion League with the world leaders decide to shut down all these project. These project are making human to be the one that can healing the wound by themself, reconstruction the damaged body part (like in Species) ----------- Oh boy, you can;t just stay here enjoying your life and studying. Please do some thing, join the federal army and protect our species. --------------- Joined army =>war end => become a secret agent. So Ava and James has the sexual relationship before the war James has a coexiste relationship with another Orion girl. She seduces James and later get the informationof Ava. Later Ava is hunted by many organizations. To revenge, Ava later sets up James. In August 2017, i found the girl to play this role: This is Angela White. She will play the role of the evil Orion girl that seduces James toextract the information of Ava. --------------- Orion League: After years of internal purging to gain the ultimate power, they forget their main duty is to keep the world order and this distraction is taken advantage by their army. Their enemy on Earth quickly grows fast in 20 years Then James is sent back for missions for World Order After the next 20 years, when the threat and enemy are all eradicated on Earth. The Orion league now back on the internal purging war. ------------- Mission to North Korea: James's mission to North Korea is to terminate a station/town/military base of Nk army which is actually supported by Chinese Gov. The base is constructed to be able to 1/ generate very strong magnetic pulse to noise all radar system 2/ generate virus through wireless electricity system to cause significant disaster to smart city/iot system. After being captured, J is sentenced life, no trial Orion League/ CIA then negotiate for J;s freedom , in return, he will be killed if he comes to Korea again After setting free:He asks: "Where's Sally now ? I need to know if she 's safe " CIA then needs him to track down Mabus activities in South America, and also with the risen of a new crime organization : LLG, NMLF. ----------- MABUS: after years in Arius, he has everything that nothing could stop him His organization could access: All data of all technologies companies =>All tech companies work for him and they don;t even know that....... So he has the latest technology: including the most dangerous virus. ----------- After Tina doesn't work with me and our relationship isn;t as good as it was in the past, Illuminati/CIA found for me another co-worker: Susan. Our relationship get well and later she becomes my secretary. Category:Storyline